


Taking it Black

by misura



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Other, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sugar?the Tentacle Beast asked, one of its tentacles performing acts of vague obscenity on the sugar bowl.The Champion suddenly but firmly recalled that she had always preferred her coffee unsweetened.





	Taking it Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



> you said it, I merely wrote it

_Sugar?_ the Tentacle Beast asked, one of its tentacles performing acts of vague obscenity on the sugar bowl.

The Champion suddenly but firmly recalled that she had always preferred her coffee unsweetened.

The Tentacle Beast deftly deposited two cubes into its own cup of coffee, leading the Champion to abruptly but steadfastly recall that she had not once imagined being fucked by the Tentacle Beast with any sort of object not intended for insertion in her body.

She had also certainly not been sweat-soaked and breathing hard at the time, let alone coming.

_Milk?_ the Tentacle Beast asked, a slender tentacle teasingly circling the opening of the milk bottle, which remained stoic and failed to respond in any way to this threatened invasion of its physical sovereignty.

The Champion swallowed and admitted red-faced that she preferred her coffee black.

The Tentacle Beast ceased its teasing, encircling the milk bottle with a pair of tentacles that alternately squeezed and stroked, which appeared to the Champion to serve no purpose whatsoever, other than to allow her an opportunity to perform certain breathing exercises meant to calm both mind and body.

Once she felt fully in control of herself again, she sipped her coffee. Somewhat to her surprise, it was rather good. She felt the hot liquid slide down her throat and pool in her stomach, its warmth spreading from there to even lower in her body, until she felt pleasantly hot from head to toe.

In some distant part of her mind, she realized that this was not the normal reaction to a cup of coffee.

Then again, it had been a while, and she was enjoying the taste. It occurred to her that perhaps she was simply overdressed for such a friendly, safe event as having a cup of coffee.

Besides, it wasn't as if the Tentacle Beast had never seen her naked body before.

When questioned, the Tentacle Beast agreed that she appeared a trifle heated, and furthermore, that it wouldn't dream of misinterpreting her taking off all her clothes as any kind of invitation to be ravished, raped or otherwise inconvenienced.

After all, it pointed out, tentacles undulating gently, it didn't wear any clothes itself, either, so it would be churlish in the extreme to read anything into such a small thing. She was, as always, perfectly safe in its company.

The Champion thanked the Tentacle Beast for its kindness and complimented its impeccable manners. She spent a sad sigh lamenting the lack of such succor in more remote regions.

_Donut?_ the Tentacle Beast asked, presenting a tray. The donuts' holes looked well-used but still sugary.

While the Champion was hungry, she nevertheless declined. It was not, she explained, that she didn't trust the Tentacle Beast, but rather that she preferred cookies. They were chewier.

The Tentacle Beast expressed its regret in not being able to satisfy her desire. However, it pointed out hopefully, it did have some muffins, if she might be amenable to those, or possibly even some sweet buns.

The Champion allowed herself a harmless fantasy in which the Tentacle Beast held her body immobilized while it fed her a cupcake bite by bite, the sugary sweetness filling her mouth as slick tentacles encircled her aching breasts while between her legs, a thick, smooth tentacle thrust its way into her virginal body in a rhythm that started slow and leisurely, each stroke deeper than the last, until she was filled, stretched to her absolute limit yet still left begging for more, faster, harder.

The Tentacle Beast suggested that they might do lunch next time.

The Champion considered and then consented.


End file.
